


Dear Future Husband

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Stony Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Steve and Tony get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's wedding and the guests are asking for a song. But of course, the power couple is over the top and gift their guests with a whole-ass show.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dear Future Husband

The Avengers had their moments in where things seemed perfect, where they didn't have to worry about being attacked by an army of aliens or having to watch their backs for evil robot armies. And once in a while, they got a break off from the whole world-saving gig. And today was one of those rare days where they were able to enjoy themselves, but no one was enjoying themselves more than Steve and Tony.

I mean, it was their wedding after all. 

"Alright, alright!" Clint announced, clinking a glass cup with a spoon as he stood on one of the tables, it obvious that he was a little tipsy. "I just want to say," He started once everyone quieted down from their tables and looked over at him, "this is a great wedding, thank you, Steve and Tony, for overcoming your sexual tension and finally eloping." 

"Here, here." Natasha grinned, raising up a glass before taking a sip. 

"Somebody either get Barton out of here or take out your camera and record him because I'm about to shove him off the goddamn table!" Tony called from his table, hands cupped over his mouth. Steve just sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling softly as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Tony responded by lowering his hands and giving a small huff, crossing his arms across his chest and then leaning over into Steve's chest.

Clint blinked and then grinned. He tilted his head back as he finished up his drink before jumping off the table with a 'Whooo!' after having shouted, "Let's get this after party started!"

By now, all the guests that were left were close friends and family, others had left throughout the reception where they went through several slideshows, had cake, ate food, watched Steve and Tony dance (Tony totally didn't cry, and neither did Steve), and gave gifts. All there was now was to just party into the night for as long as they wanted to. The lights dimmed and the disco ball came down, lighting up the room, getting them excited. 

"Hey! Quill!" Clint shouted over to the galaxy man, "You have the karaoke machine?"

"Oh dear lord," Tony muttered under his breath, suppressing a grin. Avenger and karaoke? That was never a great idea. He looked over at Steve, his heart fluttering at the sight of Steve, his now husband, all dressed up in his uniform, smiling like he just unlocked the secrets of the universe and wasn't going to tell anyone. God, he was lucky.

"Hell yeah!" Quill shouted back. He shot up and quickly ran over to a pile of opened gifts and dragged out the karaoke machine. With the help of the other Peter, the two got it all setup and before you knew it, everyone was chanting and urging for Steve and Tony to sing a song to start them all off. 

"Oh, no no no," Steve said, shaking his head with a smile as his ears turned red and a light pink dusted on his cheeks, "I-i think us dancing was enough. You guys have fun with the machine." 

"Aw, come on, Cap," Peter frowned, holding out the microphone to him, "What's a dance without a song?" He turned to Tony and held out the microphone with a hopeful, puppy-eyed look, "C'mon Mr. Stark. You know you want to do this." He waved the microphone in his face, grinning. 

Tony just chuckled and shook his head as well, his face a light pink, "Um, I don't think so, kid. You guys don't want to hear me sing, promise."

"Doubt you want to hear Thor sing either," Natasha said, holding out the other microphone to Steve. "Do it."

The two newlyweds looked at each other and then back at Natasha. With a sigh of defeat, they grabbed their respected microphones and stood up. If anyone needed Tony and Steve to do something, your best bet was to ask Natasha or Peter to ask them to do it. Both of them grinned smugly and fist bumped. Spider bros. 

"I'm just going to give everyone a word of warning," Tony announced into the microphone as he stepping into the center of the reception room with Steve close behind, "you're not allowed to sue if you go deaf from my singing."

"Not a problem," Clint grinned, already taking another sip from a new drink while tapping on his hearing aids. 

"We really have to do this?" Steve asked, nervously looking out at the crowd. He could do it, he just was nervous. Like he was before the wedding, during the wedding, and even now, after the wedding. He would do it, but he'd much rather sit back down with Tony and eat cake.

"Yes!" Wanda shouted from the back of the room with a grin.

Tony sighed, but he was grinning. He looked at Steve and flashed him an assuring smile, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "Well, guess we can't argue with Wanda." Steve sighed and smiled, nodding in agreement. 

"Alright," Steve swallowed, looking over at Quill, "let's do this." 

Everyone cheered and Peter grinned, "Yes! Okay, okay," He started to flip through songs, "You guys don't get to choose because I have the perfect song in mind!"

"We don't get to pick? Laaamee." Tony said, though he didn't really care, so long as he could get this over with. He glanced at Steve, who seemed to relax a bit, but his eyes shifted around the dark room. Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek, taking his hand into his own and squeezing it again, "Ready to rock them?"

Steve grinned, nodding slowly, "Yeah, but you sure did hype yourself to be a bad singer."

Tony shrugged, "That's the plan. Lower their expectations so that they can't be disappointed, only surprised. It's foolproof." 

"You're a genius," Steve teased with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning down to kiss Tony's nose. This made the genius almost giggle, scrunching up his nose and grinning like the lovesick dork his was. 

"Got it!" Peter announced, finding the song. He set it up and went back to his table as the song started to play. Some people recognized the song quicker than others and grinned, nodding at Peter in approval. Steve and Tony turned to the lyrics screen, hand in hand, microphones in the other. When Tony realized what the song was he chuckled and shook his head, giving Peter a look that read, 'Nice one kid'. 

Tony took a breath before bringing up the microphone and singing, "Dear future husband..."

"Here's a few things you'll need to know if-" Steve sang with a soft smile, proud of Tony's confidence. 

"-you want to be my one and only-" Tony grinned, turning his attention to Steve. It was enough for the two to be overcome with a surge of confidence. No longer was a crowd watching them, though the loud cheering was a reminder that they weren't alone. No, now it was just two men who loved each other very much who had the privilege of being together. Of being husbands. And like hell, they were going to be ashamed by that. 

"-all my liiiife~" Steve sang out, pulling Tony close to him. People cheered at this, while some sat shocked that the captain could pull off a range as such. Tony just grinned, making heart eyes at his husband as he sang, proud of him for coming out of his shell. 

Tony let go of Steve's hand, moving away to grab the microphone with both hands, beaming widely, "Take me on a date, I deserve a break," He moved closer, swaying his hips as he shook a finger at Steve as the other smiled and stepped back while Tony stepped closer, in time with Tony, "And don't forget the flowers every anniversary." He twirled and ended up with his back against Steve's chest, "And if you treat me right, I'll be your perfect guy," He turned his head, winking at a blushing Steve, "Buying groceries, buying, buying what you need."

"You've got that nine to five?" Steve sang, taking Tony's hand and twirling him around and back into his chest, "Well, baby so do I." Tony laughed, shaking his head as Steve cringed at the thought of their usual nine to five of saving the world. The laugh returned the smile to Steve's face as he continued, "So don't think that I'll be home baking apple pies." He pushed himself away from Tony, letting go of his hand while the other stepped aside. "I never learned to cook," Steve shrugged, though it wasn't true. "But I can write a hook! Sing along with me,"

"Sing, sing along with me, hey!" They sang in unison, slowly walking closer to each other. They swayed up to each other until they were merely inches away from the other, microphone in one hand, never leaving each other's gaze. "You've gotta know how to treat me like your baaabyy, even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright." They sang together in perfect harmony, grinning widely at the words because they knew them to be true. There wasn't anything that they wouldn't do for the other to make sure that they were okay, and it showed in their genuine, loving expressions. 

They stepped away from each other, only to turn back around and slowly walk towards each other, leaning forward as they sang, "Dear, future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my liiife." They circled around each other, still rather close, continuing to sing together in harmony, "Dear future husband, if you want to get that special lovin'," Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Steve, making the blond rolled his eyes playfully and grin, "Tell me I'm beautiful, each and every niiiight~!" 

Steve took Tony's hand again and pulled him close, letting go to rest his hand on Tony's lower waist, looking down at him he smiled softly, shaking his head he sang, "After every fight, just apologize," Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, but he kept the same amused grin and twinkle in his eyes as Steve continued to sing. "And then maybe I'll let you try and rock my body right~" Steve winked, causing the other to chuckle and blush lightly. 

"Even if I was wrong," Tony sang, pulling away from Steve slightly, and turning his back. "You know I'm never wrong," He chuckled, turning back around and shaking his head, letting two fingers climb up Steve's chest before pinching his cheek. "Why disagree?" 

Steve sighed, shaking his head at Tony's comment, though it was only a song lyric, he knew his husband's words to be true, "Why disagree?" He shrugged slightly, singing alongside Tony who was belting out his, "Why disagree, baby?"

Tony slid up to Steve's side, slowly moving his shoulders as he slid down his side, Steve soon mimicked Tony's actions as they sang, "You gotta know how to treat me like your baaabyy, even when I'm actin' craaazyy," They looked at each other and grinned widely, "Tell me everything's alriiight," 

"Oh yeeeaah!" Steve nodded, sinking down to the ground and ending up on one knee, earning some cheers from the crowd. Tony just grinned, looking at his husband with so much adoration it could hardly be contained in his smile. He took the spot on Steve's thigh, sitting down and crossing his leg over the other, the two of them gazing at each other, "Dear future husband here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my liiife~!"

"Oh yeeaah!" Tony sang, getting up. He held out a hand for Steve, pulling him up and into his own chest, the two inches away from each other. He put a hand on Steve's chest and pushed him back, the two walking in time with the beat, Steve snapping his fingers along with it, "Dear future husband make time for me, don't leave me lonely, oh, and you'll never see your family more than miiine!" They had stopped at this point, Tony leaning down on Steve, hand on his chest, while the blond tilted himself back with a wide grin, his free hand on Tony's waist.

"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed," Steve sang, slowly rising up, making Tony stand straight up again. He still had his hand on Tony's waist so he pulled him closer, making the other's eyes widen as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Tony looked up at him with a small smirk, hands on his chest, 

"Open doors for me and you might get some-" Tony quickly kissed Steve on the lips, "-kisses." Steve closed his eyes for the second that Tony kissed him, humming happily and leaning forward, trying to catch Tony's lips, but failing since Tony had already pulled away from Steve. Tony laughed at the sight of Steve trying to kiss him back, making the other open his eyes and blush a bit in embarrassment. Tony swayed away, booping Steve on the nose. "Don't have a dirty mind," He winked, blowing Steve a kiss. 

Steve laughed, "just be a classy guy." 

"Buy me a ring," Tony stopped, posing with his hip sticking out, his left arm outstretched to display the beautifully made vibranium ring on his left ring finger. Steve walked over and took Tony's hand with his left hand, a ring made of Tony's first arc reactor fitted nicely on the ring finger, kissed the top of his hand and then gave him a twirl, the two singing out, "Buy, buy me a ring baby!"

Cheering came from all around them, but the two were too invested in the song and each other to really care about the reactions of their audience. They didn't care if people were recording, or if they looked super cheesy doing this little singing and dancing routine, love is blind after all. And these two were blinder than Matt Murdoc at the moment, completely lost in each other.

"You've got to know how to treat me like your baabyy," They sang, voices a little quiet as they tried to catch their breaths from all the singing and dancing, "even when I'm acting crazy," Tony was back against Steve's chest, the two still holding hands as they swayed to the music, big smiles on their slightly pink faces. Tony reached back to put a hand on Steve's cheek while Steve's hand was on Tony's waist, "Tell me everything's alriiight!"

"Oooh yeaaah!~" Steve sang out again, shaking his head and leaning back slightly to get the notes out. Tony blinked and turned to the guests, smirking as he fanned himself, earning some laughs. 

Steve then straightened out (best he could since his husband was singing right next to him), stepping to the side with a grin on his face, holding Tony out by his hand. "Dear future husband, here's a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my liiife!" They sang, holding hands, arms outstretched as they went around in a circle on the heels of their feet. Tony spun into Steve and grinded himself up against him with a smirk, "Oh yeaah!"

Steve blushed a bit, but went along, way too happy to be embarrassed or mad. "Dear future husband, if you want to get the special lovin'," Tony turned around so that he was inches away from Steve, the only thing between them their microphones, "tell me I'm beautiful each and every niiight!~" Steve had his free hand on Tony's back, while Tony's was on Steve's shoulder. 

"Future husband," They grinned, lost in each other's eyes, "better love me right."

Steve then swooped down, dipping Tony back, gripping his back so that he wouldn't fall. Tony immediately tightened his grip on Steve's shoulder to prevent himself from falling, though he knew Steve wouldn't drop him. If he did, he was getting a divorce. 

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony lovingly, holding him close. Tony closed his eyes immediately and kissed Steve back passionately, tilting his head up to make the most out of the kiss. For dramatic effect, he went ahead and dropped his mic, allowing him to wrap both arms around Steve's neck, making it easier to kiss his lovely husband. 

Everyone around them stood up and cheered, clapping and grinning at the couple. Sure, it was a cliche move on Steve's part, but the audience didn't care. They were all friends and family, every one of them was more than happy to see the two finally together, laughing, smiling, and having a good time. Like every couple should be doing on their wedding. They deserved it. 

Steve slowly brought Tony up, the two still engaged in a passionate kiss. Once up, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer to him. They both kissed with big grins, grateful that they'd given in to peer pressure because that was probably the most fun they'd had all night. They really needed it too. It was like a relaxer from all the stress they'd been having, regarding the wedding. After the singing, dancing, and kiss, they really felt like they could relax because it was over, it was finished. They were married. 

Tony pulled away and gazed up into Steve's eyes, his face hurting from all the smiling he was doing. "I love you." He said, panting just slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Steve smiled back softly, kissing Tony gently this time, it was shorter too, but nonetheless loving, "I love you too..." 

Tony beamed, "So, future husband..." 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "We're already married, Tony."

"Oh hush," Tony chuckled, burying his head into Steve's neck, "remember, I'm never wrong." He pulled away and smirked up at Steve. This earned a defeated sigh as the other nodded, smiling.

"Future husband," Tony started again, "you're gonna love me, right?"

Steve laughed, bringing up a hand to gently cup Tony's cheek, "Of course, future husband. Of course..." He brought Tony's lips to his, kissing him yet again. Tony let out a happy sigh and melted into Steve's touch and kiss, never wanting to let go. 

But they were Steve and Tony, and they always had someone there to step in on their moments. 

"Okay! My turn!" A slightly drunk Barton announced, walking over to the center of the room, causing Steve to snort and pull away as Tony glared daggers at the archer. "Let's do Backstreet boys!"

And that's how Clint ended up in timeout for the rest of the night as others took their turns on the karaoke machine while Steve and Tony watched on from their table, holding each other's hands, the song playing over and over again in their heads. 

Future husband, better love me right.


End file.
